


The Lies of Ever After

by Sav572



Series: The Wolf and the Demon [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Sex, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav572/pseuds/Sav572
Summary: Everyone knows that a fairy tales ends with a kiss and the promise that the couple with live happily ever after. Unfortunately the relationship between Felix Fraldarius and Byleth Eisner, even at the best of times was never fit for a fairy tale.





	1. A Day to Remember (Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with some fluff, since nothing bad can ever happen at weddings...right?
> 
> I wish I could credit the artist who really finalized my idea of what the formal-wear of the Fearghus males would look like. I found it on pintrest while I was looking for help in describing what was in my head. If this is yours I would love nothing more than to acknowledge how great you did.
> 
> Edit: So the image's artist was found; shushuu_love on twitter. Link to the [Artwork](https://twitter.com/shushuu_love/status/1169961480906670081)
> 
> EDIT: Holy crap this artwork was released later on. If this existed when I wrote this I'd have made the [Artwork](https://twitter.com/Dearflawless7/status/1216786496876736514) cannon for this story.

Felix Fraldarius had been trapped in the sacristy behind Fhirdiad’s large chapel since he arose out of his cold, Byleth-less bed. Servants of the Boar, as well as his best man, had been hustling and bustling about with last-minute wedding preparations. However, for the last hour, he had been alone.

For this particular day, Felix was prodded into wearing something he had never touched before; his full dress uniform. The uniform consisted of freshly polished black riding boots, black pants with a thick royal blue stripe down the outside of his legs, and a matching jacket with the stripe on his cuffs and collar. He adjusted the gold aiguillette on his left shoulder, then the blue and white sash holding his medals from the Fódlan Unification war on his right.

He looked into the mirror and couldn’t help but sigh._This is ridiculous, I look more like Lorenz or Ferdinand than myself._

He had one last piece of regalia to attach to his jacket; a medal in the shape of the Crest of Fraldarius. Felix traced the pattern lightly with his finger, and thought of his brother. Memories flashed of sparring sessions and bedtime stories. He honestly wondered how things would have been different if he hadn’t been the only heir left all those years ago?

A knock at the door broke the silence. A boisterous laugh and the familiar voice of his best friend followed. “Felix, I’m coming in, you’d better be dressed or Byleth will have our heads.”

The heavy wooden door opened and the murmurs of guests arriving in the chapel filled the room. The same uniform adorned the best man as the bridegroom, save a white aiguillette. On his arms, Sylvain carried the two scabbards containing their swords. In his hand, he carried one lone document.

“I still don’t understand why the Boar felt the need to let every dignitary in Fódlan attend this ceremony.” Felix groaned in frustration.

In truth, Felix would have been happier with just Byleth and himself exchanging vows at their estate in front of a few friends. However, the guest list quickly spun out of control considering the number of former students who were now dignitaries. Worse the Boar had stolen a glance at the guest list. Irritating enough, he had correctly pointed out that inviting a large number of personal allies would alienate those not invited. 

With a coy smile, Sylvain replied “I suppose, that this is the price you pay for marrying the most powerful woman in Fódlan. The Ashen Demon. Demonic swordswoman and tactician in war. Demonic negotiator in peace. Goddess Felix, you were there when Byleth coerced the church to disband the Knights of Seiros! And as soon as the ink dried, she got away with telling the church where to shove their appointment of her as the permanent archbishop.” Sylvain paused, placing down the document he was carrying and gave a wide smile. “If you don’t want to do the song and dance that comes with her, I for one will happily swap you places.”

Felix felt a familiar jealous heat in his chest and ears. He narrowed his eyes, warning that the joke had gone too far. Roughly he grabbed his scabbard holding a silver sword; a memento surrendered to him by Byleth the first time he disarmed his then professor when he was still a student. Securing it around his waist, his thumb found the pommel and traced circles around it.

“Anyway,” Sylvain continued “Everything you asked me to requisition for tonight has been placed in your shared chamber. My wedding gift to the two of you is on the nightstand. The darkened bottle is scented. It's for her body. The other bottle has clear scentless oil...” His friend trailed off for a moment “To make things...easier tonight just in case.” Sylvain stopped, grabbing an inkwell and a quill “To the pressing matter at hand though. I spent the last hour running around the castle getting the signatures of the bishop and our lovely former professor. The bishop reprimanded me saying this should have been done earlier this week. The man was a windbag, prattling on about how he should have been in the room with the two of you to ensure that this was the will of the goddess.” Sylvain rolled his eyes and huffed out air. “I already signed the certificate of marriage as acting witness, so now the finishing touch is on you.”

The one-page document loomed at Felix as he took a deep breath. He tried to hide his genuine nervousness. He glanced down at the paper quietly admiring the signature of his fiancée already inscribed. “This would have gotten done sooner had the Boar not had the gall to hold conferences with our wedding guests. From dawn until dusk he needed his military advisor at his right hand to handle even trade talks.”

With one last deep breath and a few strokes of the quill, his future was settled. “You’ll make sure this document goes straight to the record room. If the Boar gets his hands on it he's likely to lose it on purpose.”

As the chapel bells above rang out, the two friends gave each other a short nod. It was time to embrace the rest of his life.

* * *

The chapel attached to Fhirdiad was only similar to the church of Garreg Mach in size. Where the church had statues of the saints between the pillars that held up the vaulted ceiling, the chapel had past Blaiddyd ancestors. Where the church had ornate stained glass windows with flowers, the chapel's stained glass told the stories of Loog and Kyphon. The altar, more of a stage here was fitting for the royal family events; rising above the pews below.

Felix noted how both the floor and balcony brimmed with guests. In the lower pews, he could spot former classmates from his days at Garreg Mach all in the same finery expected of nobles. Some were old friends from the Blue Lion and Golden Deer house; the bond between them forged through blood and loss. Some were new allies from the Black Eagle house; their lives shaped and spared by the woman he was about to marry. The loft held the soldiers, and squires of their personal battalions dressed in common but clean clothes. The bishop took his place at the top of the altar.

Now the long wait began.

Felix felt his stomach knot itself in panic and anticipation. His eyes bore holes into the wooden double doors of the chapel.

The sound of trumpets heralded the arrival of his bride; a goddess clad in white, save for a blue patterned ribbon around her waist which trailed behind her to the floor. Atop her mint hair, a golden circlet adorned with sapphires sat (a gift as thanks from the Blaiddyd family collection). Felix’s entire world stopped as he gazed upon Byleth’s face, her emerald eyes hypnotized him from afar. It wasn’t until he felt a squeeze on his fingers that he realized his fiancée was face to face with him. He willed himself to break the paralyzation his body felt and to take her arm into his.

Up the stairs, they went together with a broad grin on both of their faces.

The bishop began his opening remarks but Felix found it easier to lose himself in his bride’s eyes than to listen to the windbag drone on about the goddess, and duty for the next ten minutes. It wasn’t until he heard the bishop utter the word ‘vows’ that his ears perked up. The bishop gave a stern look when Felix glanced in the bishop’s direction. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. There were so many things he wanted to say to make Byleth know how deeply she was loved. Many things he had written down, then crossed out and written back down again, and again. But suddenly he became aware of all the eyes looking at him. Affection, in general, had never come easy for him, let alone in public.

Felix placed the paper into his bride's palm and joined their hands together again.

Clearing his throat, Felix forced out what he could muster “I, Felix Hugo Fraldarius give my life to you Byleth Eisner. I promise to be true to you no matter the time or distance. I pledge to be your sword and shield in times of conflict; your rock and confidant in times of peace. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. This I swear by the goddess above.”

Byleth placed a similar paper into his palm and entangled their fingers together. “I Byleth Eisner give my life to you Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I pledge to be a whetstone for your skill, and a salve for your troubles. I promise that I will do everything in my power to ensure that we always come back home, together. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. This I swear by the goddess above.”

The bishop droned on for a few more moments about the union being the will of the goddess. He implored the goddess to bless the union with happy days and many crest-bearing children. It took willpower for Felix to not roll his eyes or glare down the Bishop during his later statement. But finally, the end was in sight. "It is my great honor on behalf of the most sacred Church of Serios to present to you all for the first time; the Duke and Duchess Felix and Byleth of Fraldarius. You may kiss your bride.”

Immediately three thoughts entered Felix’s mind in rapid succession. First, how sweet Byleth of Fraldarius sounded to his ears. Second, that his cheeks felt hot and the thought of kissing in front of this crowd made the heat spread to his ears. Third, that the last kiss they shared was a good luck peck two mornings ago before their respective meetings. That third thought made his lips burn far more than his face. He untangled their fingers, cupped her chin with his right hand, and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

_What is so wrong about giving the crowd what they want, just this once?_


	2. A Moment to Savor (Byleth)/A Moment to Interrupt (Sylvain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender moment between husband and wife/The tendency for those sweet moments to get ruined at weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting for the other side to the story since it didn't make sense to post it by itself.

Arm in arm with her now-husband, Byleth strolled out of the church. Away from the eyes of the crowd, she looked over her beloved swordsman. The natural smile she had drawn out of him earlier had been worn down and replaced with the flushed frown he had worn early in what would be their courtship. Nevertheless, Felix had made great progress with his affection especially considering how many near-strangers had been looking on. She was proud of him. After all, at the start of the war, this same man turned this deep red just from escorting her to her room at night, without a soul in sight.

"Teach, Felix, get inside." This voice, of course, she knew well; Claude von Riegan. Byleth had dubbed Claude her ‘male of honor’. During her time at the academy, they had forged a friendship that had continued with correspondence during the war (behind the back of even her king as the history books and operas would later dramatize). “It looks like you two could use a moment of privacy. Let us handle your guests for a little while. Sylvain will keep the guests from disturbing you and I’ll go play host and get the party moving.”

With a smile and wink, Claude shuffled the newlyweds into a secluded room and slid the door closed. Immediately in the darkened room, Byleth felt Felix's head slump into her shoulder. The heat from the forehead nuzzled into her collarbone. This she understood was her swordsman composing himself. His way of coping without showing anyone the weakest of his sides.

Gently Byleth reached for the back of her husband's neck and played with the loose strands of his indigo hair. They stayed like that for a few moments relishing the contact. It would be a while longer before they had true privacy.

"Felix Fraldarius my poor...beloved…husband."

Said husband's breathing had been steady until that moment. A smile against her skin, a nip to her flesh. It was abundantly clear what Felix had in mind before his lips traversed up her neck to her ear.

"Byleth Fraldarius...my wife." Felix's hot breath. No, his words sent shivers up and down Byleth's spine.

_He has certainly found a new composure_. She mused to herself as a pair of lips met her own tenderly. That small kiss devolved into a playful spar of lips, tongues, and bodies. Both of them used every muscle to overpower the other, trying to gain control as they edged against the wall near the door. With a light thud Byleth’s back hit the wall, Felix had won the impromptu bout. He pressed his entire body against hers.

“I’ve bested you this time, Byleth.” He hissed, grinding their hips together. “What do you suppose my reward should be?”

Her body begged her to skip the reception and head for their marital bed. However, the decision was made for them when a timid knock rapped at the door.

* * *

Outside of the church, Sylvain Gautier leaned on the sliding door leading into the vestry. Claude had shuffled Byleth and Felix into the room and then vanished to be a gracious host their place. That left him the job of standing around for however long to give the newlyweds a few moments of privacy to celebrate. The two men had reasoned that after the couple stepped out they would be thrust into the spotlight for the remainder of the night, and wouldn’t have a chance otherwise.

_Thrust is the **wrong** word to use here. _Sylvain shuddered.

True, once he realized Felix was smitten with their professor (in their academy days), he gave up that particular chase. That did by no means meant that he was okay with any thought of them thrusting. Shoving the uncomfortable thought out of his mind, Sylvain began directing the guests into the main hall.

Dimitri was the first one to exit the chapel, Dedue deliberately walking a step behind. Following protocol, His Majesty would also be the final person to enter the reception, right before the couple. Sylvain gave his friend a deep bow. Usually, this would be where Dimitri would stop and make him straighten out, and chat awhile. Today however his king passed by with a scowl on his face.

_No...certainly, His Majesty can’t still be carrying that torch. He at least wouldn’t carry it so openly today of all days._

He thought about calling his liege out, but today was a happy day. Starting an argument right now would accomplish nothing so Sylvain pushed his observation out of his mind. When a pretty young thing in a yellow gown passed his way it occurred that a perk of standing here was that all the guests were filtering past him. He ran a hand through his hair and refocused himself to turn on the charm. Some doe-eyed girl surely would be more than willing to warm his bed for the night...now was his chance to begin scouting.

As each guest passed he moved those escorted along their way to the great hall and sized up those ladies who were unescorted. As the chapel began to empty, familiar faces appeared alongside those pretty faces. He didn’t have much to say to the contingent that made up the Black Eagles...at least the survivors. A handshake to the few who defected like Ferdinand and Linhardt, a curt nod and forced smile to the third ruler present here tonight in the Queen of Brigid. More forced smiles to those nameless former students Byleth spared along the way.

He could at least be more courteous with the Golden Deer contingent, having worked slightly closer to them. He patted the back of heir of Gloucester who was arm in arm with the ‘the twin-tailed tank’ (called by affection even by the Lions). Claude had insisted he tell the mage with white hair to not stay up past her bedtime which earned him a glare. More polite nods to the nameless allies that he was sure he went to school with but never said a word to.

His fellow Lions trailed behind in a gaggle. Annette and Mercedes simply asked where the bride and groom were and then giggled when he rolled his eyes and told them to move along to the reception.

A blonde with glasses carrying a sketchbook approached him, inquiring where the bride and groom were. Sylvain vaguely remembered he was associated with the deer but the name escaped him. Clearing his throat the best man began his spiel to move this guest along.

"The newlywed Duke and Duchess Faldarius request the presence of their guests in the great hall where dinner is being served."

The chapel was now empty, surely all the guests were now eating and preparing for the rest of the revelry. As soon as he dealt with the seemingly last guest, he could at least leave the area and eat something. The guards would ensure no one left the designated areas for the reception. The blonde didn't budge though.

"The prof-The Duchess and Duke commissioned a portrait from me. I already sketched the bride this morning, the groom yesterday, and just finished the sketches of the chapel. I need to discuss with...my-my clients...the pose they want and then sketch it while there is still daylight.”

A sketchbook was opened as proof as to the artist’s intent, detailed images of the professor, and her dress from all manner of angles. An uncomfortable silence fell between the men. Neither of them willing to budge on what they thought they needed to do.

Now that Sylvain thought about it, this was a wedding gift wasn’t it...one Byleth was looking forward to having in their home after it was done. Right...Ignatz, now Sylvain remembered the artist's name. He thought about who would want to kill him more; his former professor if the portrait was not complete because of him, or Felix if he disturbed the two of them. He relented and told the artist to give the couple a few more moments. The uncomfortable silence began again.

“S-so is Fhiardiad always this full of troops? I would understand if the King was getting married but- even for the Professor, this seems excessive. Is something the matter?” The artist broke the silence

Sylvain sighed, his stomach was starting to growl at him. Had those two forgotten he was right outside waiting on them?

“The overfilled garrison is a coincidence. The professor and I have been stationed here with our battalions in advisory roles for the past few months. The extra bodies just are due to Felix taking leave with his men in tow from the territory reclamations. Said he didn’t feel like going north, then turning around coming back south.”

Sylvain hit himself in the back of the head mentally for even whispering anything having to do with troops stationed where. If Byleth found out...he was dead. Maybe he would survive the imminent death glares if he blamed starvation. Another silent pause.

“They’ve been in there for some time now.” Ignatz offered, approaching the door. The blonde man was mid-knock when a loud thump hit the wall. Sylvain’s eyes went wide and had to draw in the air quickly to suppress the belly laugh that threatened to escape.

Surprisingly Ignatz proceeded with the knock, although to Sylvain it sounded more of a weak, rap on the door. The sliding door opened and Felix, hair disheveled but still dressed (despite Sylvain’s personal suspicion on what was taking so long) stepped out, followed by the professor, whose lips were swollen slightly.

“What is the meaning of this?” The face of his best friend was plastered with a deep scowl more befitting the enemy, than a guest of his wedding. Ignatz's face became a pale white as he looked for a way out of this situation.

Sylvain sighed “Ignatz here is just doing sketches for your portrait Felix. It's high time to join your guests at the reception anyway...I don’t know about you three but I have been starving.”

As fate would have it Byleth's stomach agreed with that sentiment when it growled. The groom's face softened into a more stoic annoyance as they all made their way into the party


	3. A Dinner for Memories (Claude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fódlan traditions are still stuffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter got way, away from me. When I wrote a rough outline for the wedding portion, this chapter was supposed to cover the entire rest of the night. It then occurred to me that this would have been a Garach Mach reunion. Add the celebratory nature of a wedding and man, the stories that could be swapped.
> 
> I might have gotten a certain B-rank support after a certain event. Writing that portion was strangely therapeutic.

_Fódlan customs are so stuffy _

Claude sighed inwardly. For who knows how long, guests had been shuffling in, announced by their full titles. His stomach thanked him for beginning the service of the first course (out of who knew how many). He knew the couple would be arriving soon when Dimitri proceeded through the door, due to protocol that the Fódlan King had priority when being announced over all other guests. The entire hall had stood up, and all (except those from foreign delegations) bowed as their king passed. Now all three rulers and a future Margrave sat at the high table upon the dais.

The mood had lightened once teach and Felix took their places in the center. Sylvain had taken it upon himself to ensure that the goblets of the table never ran close to dry. Lips loosened over the next two courses. Academy confessions of successful pranks and wayward plots flowed as freely as the wine. 

_ And why not divulge all these old schemes? _

He had already fought the good fight and seen at least part of his ambition to the end. The rest of that race was in progress, but Dimitri was a man he could work with to fulfill the rest.

“Your Majesty, if you thought it was bad being in the room next to Sylvain. Remember, my room was under his.” Byleth’s cheeks were flushed pink with alcohol as she and Dimitri glared at the man sitting between them. The redhead gave a shrug, drained his glass of wine, and started refilling the table's goblets again. 

“Now Claude,” Byleth looked over past Felix to him. "Since we seem to be on the topic of absolution tonight. Leonie’s stomach bug after...uhhh.” 

She trailed off, but he knew exactly what she was referring to. 

* * *

Professor Byleth Eisner, (‘Teach’ to him personally), had begun the year in charge of one house, and two curriculums; tactics, and swordsmanship. Once word got around about her brilliance, the number of tactics classes had to be expanded several times during the first month. It was, however, a daily morning sparring seminar, where she became a living legend among the students. As this was open to all houses, you had to arrive early to find a spot on the training ground benches, and arrive even earlier if you wanted to try your hand at sparring the Ashen Demon. 

That particular session was her first since returning three days after the death of Jeralt. Everyone present was in shock for a variety of reasons. First being the professor showing back up so soon. The rest of the reasons were more disturbing. Usually, the spar consisted of her parrying while critiquing out loud (for the benefit of her partner and the crowd), every detail of how her partner was attacking. In previous sessions, she reminded the students to be careful with their blows to not break any equipment or bones. That morning was different. There was no critiquing while her blows sliced the air with an audible noise.

There weren’t many students dumb enough to enter the ring after Caspar made a trip to the infirmary with a concussion. Felix wound up with a nasty welt on the side of his chest, Raphael with a black eye from an elbow, and Dimitri broke a training lance against her sword from the force of their weapons cracking together. A younger Claude was not stupid enough to step into the ring with Teach like this. It looked like the professor was about to dismiss the seminar when Leonie opened her mouth. 

The rant started as an apology if he remembered correctly. Then devolved into a fallecio of the greatness of Byleth’s father...her freshly buried father. The former mercenary's face might have remained stoic as it ever was, but Claude was close enough to see her death-grip the training sword she held. 

“But then you come along... And it's like you don't appreciate Captain Jeralt at all, or how lucky you were to have him around your whole life!”

Genuine anger flashed across a normally stoic face but was quickly bottled up and hidden. When Byleth spoke her voice was calm, eerily so. 

“Get out Pinelli. This might not be a classroom but this is still a class. One that you are disrupting.”

“Ugh wait! It still really bothers me! You might be his kid, but I'm still his best apprentice! Got it?!”

His classmate had gotten into Byleth’s face with that last remark. This time the anger escaped from wherever it was bottled and stayed. This was yet another new look Claude had never seen, but he was certain he never wanted to see it again. 

“I am a professor of this academy and you are disrespecting me. Either pick up a weapon, and step into the ring, or get out of my sight willingly. Rhea and Seteth will hear of this if you don’t.”

As soon as Leonie stepped into the ring with a training lance, Teach flung herself into a full assault. Each blow sending a sharp crack through the training grounds. As a bystander, the spar was a blur. All he could remember now was how Teach parried a blow with her sword then got under the lance. A sickening pop of a cracked rib was heard as the former mercenary's fist connected with Leonie’s rib cage causing his classmate to be disarmed. 

The Professor took the weapon in her hands and stomped the hollow lance, snapping it with her foot. Claude remembered how her hands were shaking. Beside him, Dimitri and some other Lions jumped out of their seats to get into the ring to stop the spar. A few rows over Felix shook his head. 

As clear as day he could remember his Teach snapping out of her rage then looking down at her shaking hands. She dismissed the gaping crowd with more of a battlefield command than a request. Dimitri was right behind her when she sulked back to her quarters. It would be another three days before she came back out.

* * *

“Actually Teach, while I was the one who picked the plants and mixed the concoction into her canteen. Felix here was the one who convinced me to do it.” Claude shot a smile over on his right to Felix 

“Really now? My Felix did that as a student?.” It was far too obvious that Byleth suppressed a chuckle.

Felix placed his goblet onto the table. “Shut up schemer.” Felix whispered, but this teasing was far too much fun for Claude to stop.

“Yep. Something about how wrong it was for her to corner you like that. Insisted that someone...**me**...should do something. I’m surprised you never found that one out.” 

Laughter erupted from the main table as the third course continued. As Dimitri finished what was on his plate he stood at his place, the guests stopped their chatter. Claude inwardly rolled his eyes.

_ Of course, we can’t get to the main course without another interruption. The conversation was just getting good. _

Dimitri raised his goblet slightly and faced the couple smiling.

“Tradition dictates that guests will be given a chance to line up and give their regards to the couple. As King, it is my duty, and as a dear friend, it is my pleasure to be the first in line. I could go on for hours of how Felix is more akin to a brother than a friend in my life. How in the darkest hours as a student, and in war, a guiding light in the dark was provided from Byleth. Without you in my life, I would not be the ruler or man I am today.” He stopped himself, his smile fading, then cleared his throat “You both have my heartfelt gratitude. Selfishly I hope only that you continue to be my two most dear advisors, and friends during your new adventure."

A signal was given to the servants to continue the service of the courses. Dimitri slumped back down into his chair looking into his glass. A line of nobles began lining up in front of the head table, but all eyes seemed to be on the King of Almyra.

“Oh, is it my turn now your Kingliness?” Claude looked past the rest of the table at the Fódlan King. Dimitri gave a nod and went back to his goblet. 

“Huh, I didn’t plan on a flowery speech guys.” 

Claude remained seated rotating the goblet around in his hand, searching for the words to say. To the shock and (audible) horror of the crowd, he rose from his seat, pulled the bride up and gave her a wordless hug. Before returning to his seat he extended his hand to the groom and pulled him into a tight handshake. 

“I don’t doubt you’ll take good care of my Teach. During the war, I told her there was an open invitation to Almyra with her name on it. The invitation now has your name next to hers. Congratulations Felix.”


	4. A Night to Celebrate (Felix/Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wine hits Felix and he dances. No one dies at the wedding

Under the table, away from prying eyes, Felix's fingers had been laced with Byleth's when he didn't need them to eat. He still hadn’t brought himself to kiss her again. A few gentle squeezes and a constant thumb over her knuckle was all he could muster over the six courses of the night. 

He looked up from the wine he'd been nursing over dessert (which he didn’t eat) and felt...relief. The line of well-wishers...no. The line of kiss asses had thinned out. He understood how the custom meant well. It ensured each guest had face time with the couple during a busy day. In practice all this meant was face after face approached the table, paying them lip service to curry favor. 

As the last of the line emptied, the troupe began to warm up their instruments to carry the celebrations into the night. Claude had put himself in charge of the music. Tonight the traditional cellos, and violins would be accompanied by the sound of drums, lutes, and pipes. Tables were moved out of the hall, and the benches moved to the outside corners. Immediately the older nobles filtered out of the party, balking at dancing the 'folk’ style which the non-traditional instruments were associated with. 

Felix finished his wine and stopped Sylvain from filling it again. When he opened his mouth towards Byleth, his voice was louder than he intended. “A little change to tradition and the hall empties, we should have broken tradition sooner.” 

Byleth made a reply but it sounded garbled to his ears. Felix stood to offer his bride an escort down from the dais, and for a brief moment, his vision swam. He steadied himself back into the chair and touched his cheek. It was warm, but not from embarrassment. He realized with horror he'd be played throughout the night by a pair of schemers.

_ Damn you, Sylvain, how much have I had to drink? _

* * *

Only two weeks before his wedding was there enough of a pause in the conflict to safely leave the former Varley territory where he had been deployed. Five days before the wedding he reached Fhirdiad in the evening. His battalion looked haggard, and men had been grumbling against the exhausting, self-admittedly reckless pace. When he arrived Byleth was leading the evening military briefing, with the other lords present. One had called Felix out on how he made such a good time on the march. He knew the chewing out by ‘Commander Esiner’ (the title the lords expected Felix to address her by when acting in that capacity) was coming. It just frustrated him how much pleasure they seemed to take from him being berated by his fiancée. After a sparring session with Byleth (which ended in another loss for him, but a heated kiss which he could take as a win) he found himself in the bathhouse of the castle. 

Claude and the Boar were already soaking in the pool, wine in hand, casually talking diplomacy when he arrived. A low groan escaped Felix’s lips as he lowered himself into the prepared wooden bathtub. It was the first time he realized how hard the last five months had been on his body. His arms and shoulders ached from the constant fighting, his back and legs ached from the long ride. Byleth was right (once again), this was exactly what he needed. He propped his ankles and arms on the rim of the tub and leaned back. The only noise in the room was the murmuring of the two kings who paid him no heed. If anything happened, he would hear it and grab his sword next to the tub. He allowed himself to rest his eyes. 

Dedue’s voice bringing more bottles of wine to the pair of kings was the only reason he didn’t bother to open his eyes when the door opened the first time. The second time the door opened, he was less lucky. He heard (what he thought was) an attendant bringing him a wine glass, but then he heard his sword scrape against the floor. Felix nearly jumped out of the bath, ready to strike the would-be assassin. Instead, brown eyes, red hair, and a toothy smile greeted him.

"Felix, glad to see you managed to make it to your wedding." Sylvain dropped his towel easing himself into the tub next to Felix’s own. "Shouldn't you be locked in a room with the professor about now instead of soaking away?"

"The bath was more pleasant before you opened your mouth, Sylvain.” Felix leaned his head back onto the tub, staring up at the ceiling. “Byleth said I smelt like death and horse. She’s not letting me go back to her until the stench is gone."

His friend laughed loudly and offered him some of the wine from the bottle in his hand. Felix accepted it. 

“So Felix, the big day is Friday, are you holding up well? I’m not going to have to drag you to the chapel am I?”

Felix scoffed, “Like I’ve had time to let anything other than this bath, soak in. You don’t need to worry about me though. No matter what, Friday is happening. You’ll need to find a burial plot for my body if it doesn't. I already made my only request for the night to Byleth in a letter and I trust her.” 

At the word ‘request’ Felix heard the displacement of water from the pool followed by quick footsteps to the benches near the tubs. The King of Almyra sat down, towel across his waist and interjected. “Not wanting to be the center of attention during ALL the dancing is a fine request. One that you will be happy to know I’ve taken care of. There was no way I was going to subject Teach and you to another night of stuffy noble dances.”

Felix sank further into the tub. _ Of course, Byleth would shuffle that onto HIM. _

Claude rested his elbows on his knees, and then his chin on his hands. “It still leaves the opening dance which I haven’t gotten any word on. Spotlight or no, teach deserves at least one dance with you, and you alone. After that, you can count on me to take the spotlight back off for the rest of the night.”

Sylvain sat up leaning out of his tub towards Felix. “Ya know, with as many attempted suitors that will show…” 

Felix snapped at the comment “Which includes the two of you....”

Sylvain raised his hands defensively. “Sorry, I meant...if I was in your shoes I’d be. How do I phrase this so you don’t cut my throat? Aggressive. You aren’t bad on your feet, and I know from sparring with you that you aren’t weak. You could pull off the more...possessive waltzes.”

The boar rose from the pool and began to leave. “Isn’t that manner of dance is considered scandalous in a court standing? I for one do not need to see you and the professor in that manner of embrace.”

“Pfffff.” Claude retorted. “Dimitri, this isn’t a stuffy ball, this is a wedding! It's supposed to be a celebration of two people. Felix, ignore everything your king just said. You have a chance to break the will of anyone who thinks they ever have a chance again. I’m with Sylvain, seduce her on the ballroom floor, it's what I would do!” 

Felix submerged his head in the water.

* * *

“Damn you, Sylvain how much have I had to drink?!" He said aloud this time 

The redhead was in the middle of refreshing his own and Byleth’s glasses "Come on now, your dancing record stinks. You almost didn't dance at the winter ball and danced not a single round during the war socializers. You didn't even show up at the coronation ball."

Felix was of half a mind to tell him just how wrong he was. The alcohol was making him feel emboldened, but his filter was still functioning for the most part. He had danced with her many times before tonight, all but the winter ball willingly. There, Sylvain had physically pushed him into the professor's partner to dance as the song ended. That young student he used to be** WAS**, in fact, more comfortable holding a sword than a woman’s hand. Each time after she came back from her five-year slumber though when their bodies moved like that together…he found it intoxicating.

Sylvain was still going on; he tended to be a mouthy, emotional drinker. “There have been two times you’ve danced with the professor. The first time, you punched me the next day during our sparring. It's been almost a year since the second; the victory celebration. I’m convinced you only danced that night because of all the mead we drank.” Another wrong statement that Felix unwilling to correct. “Claude and I figured you needed a little liquid encouragement tonight.”

Felix almost wanted to not dance just to spite the pair’s scheme, but the only thing they were right about was that Byleth deserved better. He rolled up the sleeves of his long shirt. Murdering those two would have to come at a later date. He stood up again. With a bow, Felix offered his hand out to his wife and escorted her off away from the high table onto the floor. 

Reaching the ball floor, he gave another bow and kissed her hand. His right hand joined with her left, and he placed her right hand upon his shoulder. Slowly he traveled his left hand down her right hip to the bottom of her corset. He was satisfied when he felt her body shiver against him in appreciation of the touch. 

The music began, a more lively beat than was ever featured at the winter ball. Felix began to lead the uptempo waltz, his steps deliberate keeping Byleth’s body close to his. As the music swelled he released his right hand from hers and placed it on the busk of her corset, right under her breasts. The groom lifted his bride turning the two of them in quarter circles. Each time lifting higher until the swell subsided. Slowly he lowered her against his own then it was back to the waltz. 

When their waltz passed by the dais again three of the four members of the table looked happy. He made brief eye contact with the two schemers. In return they lifted their glasses, toasting him with shit-eating grins.

* * *

Felix’s initial plan for the night was to dance a few rounds and make a tactical retreat to bed much earlier in the night. But his intention changed when he saw how happy Byleth was. When the bulk of the guests had retired from exhaustion, Claude dismissed the troupe, essentially ending the reception. Only Felix’s fellow students who were close to the two of them remained. 

At the moment Byleth was seated on the dais, leaning back on one of the high table’s legs. The rest of the remaining former student body was seated on the benches away from the two of them. Felix sat next to her, resting a hand onto hers. 

"You look deep in thought By. Something I can help with?"

A small sigh left her lips "It’s hard to imagine that this is likely the last time many of these students will see each other. At the very least it's unlikely we’ll all be in the same place ever again.” She kissed his cheek “If we want to leave for bed anytime soon, we should start our goodbyes now. You know all too well how your classmates can get.”

He had never considered what Byleth just said. Sure the two of them would have plenty of business in Fhirdiad to see the Blue Lions again. He knew that he would have to attend non-house member’s weddings in the future when their former professor was inevitably invited. But all together as the class who faced Fódlan's crisis? Unlikely, even when Dimitri would eventually get married. There, more foreign dignitaries would be added, and something on that guest list would have to give. Even this wedding there were people absent who had other business. 

With only true friends around he could let his guard down just a little more “Take your time,” Felix pressed his lips against hers softly and whispered. “I still need to sober up more to make a good impression tonight.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later he and Byleth were still in the hall, seated together on a bench. His jacket had been draped over her shoulders for warmth, and he wrapped an arm around her back. Their goodbyes had been derailed, much as they had expected. It was such a simple question from Hilda, but with such a complicated answer. 

“Hey Professor, how much of that opera about you, Claude, and Dimitri during the war is true? I mean I know you sent those letters to Claude, I was the one who set up the exchanges.” 

Felix didn’t hate opera as an art form, in fact, he enjoyed the theater. That particular opera ‘_Fódlan Unification: the Lion, the Demon, and the Stag’ _was a point of contention for him though. He bit his tongue to not make a scene.

“Come on Professor,” Hilda continued “Not everything in the opera is about the letters. You know what I’m talking about.”

Byleth rolled her eyes “The theater enjoys the idea of star crossed lovers and finding drama in the mundane. Everything in that production is either misunderstood, blown out of proportion, or just wrong.”

His fellow students hung on their former professor’s every word. This was, he thought, the final lesson for most of them. One more nugget of wisdom to guide them from their brilliant former professor. As hard as his exterior was, he really couldn’t deny his old friends something he would be receiving for the rest of his life. He felt his eyes grow heavy from the busy day and booze. There wouldn’t be any harm in resting his head for a moment on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Professor,” Byleth looked over to Sylvain, sitting on the backbench. Draped over his lap was some nameless girl in a pink dress. “If the opera is bullshit why hasn’t anything been done to stop it?”

Dimitri sat in front of the redhead. He folded his arms and huffed. “I fear the matter is more complicated than just shutting down the production. The implications they present are an obvious concern, but they haven’t done anything particularly illegal.” 

Byleth sighed. “Sylvain, barring it would be stooping to a tyrannical act befitting Edel-. The opera will be old news in a matter of months, Your Majesty. The now-former Archbishop from the story just got married if you’ve already forgotten, and not to any king. The story no longer holds water so the implications will die naturally.” _Shit, I really need to get off this topic before Hilda has a chance to start prying._

The Queen of Brigid was no help "I am not understanding. This opera has not been seen. These _implications _as you called them, they are not good?"

The female on Sylvain's lap was either tactless or drunk enough, to give a response. "The implication your grace is the great King of Fódlan hasn't wed or bed because he's-" Sylvain put his hand over the obviously wasted girl's mouth. 

Byleth felt fortunate that her face was already red from having to talk about the opera. To prevent the embarrassment she felt from betraying her, she set her jaw firm. 

When Byleth's green eyes and Sylvain’s brown met, his were apologetic. The redhead’s face was one shade lighter than his hair; his hand had not yet moved from the mouth of the girl in pink. The rumors of lingering affections between King and Commander had been swirling around since the opera's opening night. On her end, those rumors were nonsense.

A distinct crack of wood came from the bench where Dimitri sat. Byleth's eyes darted to the king whose head was turned towards the offending female.

The wood continued to buckle as Dimitri spoke. “Sylvain, there is a closed council meeting tomorrow. It would be prudent of you to retire to your chambers for the night. How unfortunate it would be if one of my advisors...” Dimitri looked directly at Byleth before casting his gaze to Ferdinand, then back to Sylvain. “...were absent due to the celebrations.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The three advisors echoed each other. Sylvain took his leave dragging the offending guest behind him. Ferdinand departed alongside him, his brow furrowed, likely chastising the playboy. 

Felix’s body stirred against Byleth. She wrapped an arm around his back to prevent him from slumping backward. She desperately wished he had been awake to glare Sylvain's fling into silence.

Felix's glare was one of his countless attractive assets in Byleth's mind. The way his amber eyes narrowed had a way of quietly submitting those he turned it against. She considered it mildly sexy when he unleashed it on her behalf. It was just one of his unconventional ways of showing his love.

Byleth needed to get the topic away from the rumors. "Let me take back my statement about everything in that opera being wrong." 

Hilda's eyes lit up. _Maybe that was the wrong way to phrase that._

"I mean the opening scene was an accurate way to represent the beginning of the war. The character, standing alone on a high pedestal, being viciously encircled by the chorus. I was even impressed with the touch of the falling pages of parchment paper. Between the lack of supplies, lack of information, and lack of coordination from any troops. It was the most stressful month of my combat career.”

Annette who was seated next to Dimitri spoke up “If you were that stressed out you could have relied on us more professor.” 

Byleth shook her head. “You all had me on such a high pedestal as your professor at that point. It was like you were all expecting an inevitable miracle to happen.” 

_Though I suppose considering the outcome of the war a miracle did occur...it was just hard work._

“Annette, it was that high pedestal that drove me to write to Claude as much as I did. Though the first letter was just proof of life to him as gratitude for the convoy intelligence.”

The King of Almarya nodded. “I had scouts looking for Teach everywhere for five years, but of _course _it was his Kingliness who stumbled upon her first. Oh, what the war could have been. As soon as the rumor popped up that a green-haired maiden was residing at the old academy I couldn't resist sending Hilda by wyvern to check things out.”

"It was a coincidence that I passed through the hamlet." Hilda giggled. "The only reason I stayed when I saw you Lions was the Professor's green hair. Professor, you really needed to hide your hair better when you don't want to be noticed."

Annette gasped. "Professor, was that why you suddenly disappeared from trying on the makeup we brought to try with the gowns? You said you were getting warm and needed a drink."

"And I did go out, out of the hamlet for some air. I nearly took off Hilda's head with the Sword of the Creator when she approached me...even after she identified herself. The letter from Claude with the intel is why I didn't cut you down. Sorry, again."

Hilda looked deeply confused. “I read that letter and while it vaguely mentioned a convoy. It never said where the convoy was.”

Bashfully Claude shrugged and scratched the back of his head. “The letter didn't explicitly mention the caravan. As tactics exercise Teach and discussed code breaking over the semester over our _conferences_. I used what we discussed to convey the message.”

Hilda eyed both of them suspiciously "That is a terrible joke, Claude. The Professor never mentored students outside of the Lions."

"It's not a joke," Byleth admitted with a groan. "The _conference_s as we've come to call them were in a tavern away from the academy grounds. It only started when I caught Claude and later Sylvain there. The mentoring was informal at best without books or charts. It was mostly just discussions on various aspects of tactics which led to Claude scheming dumb schemes...that never should have worked." Claude echoed Byleth with a smirk. "But worked anyway."

Claude continued. "The letters are mostly complaints about our positions, swapping funny memories from the past for a morale boost or extremely vague stories of what the Lions or Deer were up to."

Byleth grumbled bitterly. "Of course the opera read and saw a tryst. I told them as much and they wouldn't hear me out."

* * *

A loud bang woke Felix from his alcohol-induced nap. He had no idea how much time had passed but he could feel Byleth’s arm around his back holding him. Slowly he opened his eyes, the light almost blinding. It was still a bit of a blur...he saw grey hair and blue eyes in the distance. 

_ Is that Ashe? Isn’t he supposed to be out on business to prove himself worthy of knighthood? _

“Your Majesty,” That was Ashe’s voice, he sounded out of breath, exhausted. “Commander Eisner.” 

_ Fraldarius...I just married her, she took my name. It’s Commander Fraldarius to you now. _He thought he said aloud, but did not.

“Please, this is urgent.” He heard some soft murmuring from his fellow students, then felt a pair of lips against his temple. Suddenly the support he was leaning upon was gone. That was enough to fully wake him up. He shook his head trying to focus his vision. There was Ashe, his face and battle gear spotted in blood and covered in dirt. His chest was heaving trying to get air into his lungs. In his hand, he clutched two sealed documents. The bowman was coughing, attempting to speak. 

Byleth whistled for attendants to rush over. “Stop talking Ashe, we have all the information in those reports if they did their job right. We’re going to have the attendants wash you then feed you. After, I want you to get some sleep. If His Majesty or I have any questions we’ll have you roused in the morning. Now go, rest. You did well.”

Dedue approached the students remaining on the benches and dispersed them to their rooms. His bride and the boar began secluding themselves into the corner of the hall. Who was he kidding, Byleth had made the switch over from Felix’s wife to the Boar’s military advisor. For a brief moment, he caught the glimpse of a glare directed to the Boar that he hadn’t seen since his academy days. One normally used for Sylvain cutting class, Ingrid and himself bickering, or when she caught one of them passing notes. 

The Boar’s lapdog came back into the main hall, cutting off his view of the two of them. “His Majesty requested that everyone was to retire to their quarters. You are not an exception.”

Felix wanted to stand his ground. He wanted to steal his Byleth away to bed for the night. He wanted to approach the two in the distance and drag his wife back from the military advisor persona she now wore. He knew better. The moment ‘Commander Eisner’ was uttered there would be military secrets on those documents they were no doubt unsealing. He had no business approaching them. There were just some secrets, no matter how much he and Byleth trusted one another, that were still secrets of the Kingdom. 

“Hmph! Ever the Boar’s lapdog, even to a husband waiting on his newlywed wife.”

He began to leave the hall, Dedue a step behind to ensure that he did leave. Felix made one more passing glance at Byleth. He regretted that he was never one for words of flattery. That he hadn’t been able to put into words how gorgeous she was, especially tonight. Byleth was reading the report with an obvious frown and her nose scrunched up. It wouldn’t have taken him or Claude to figure out what emotion she was displaying reading the emergency report; she was worried. His heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I told you that, I had the ending planned before I wrote the first chapter, would you believe me? Now I have to decide if I continue putting the chapters in this story or create a new one since we're done with wedding stuff.


	5. A Midnight Call to Action (Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe's report has consequences

_ The presence of known ‘those who slither’ operatives in the Viscounty of Hrym has been sighted. _

The passage on the blood-spattered page burned Byleth’s eyes for the second time. She was still undecided whether this was the best or worst news she had received since the fall of the empire. 

Ashe had been sent alone, without support, months ago to assist the small garrison in Hrym to quell a rebellion. She was the one to sign the papers after a lost argument against the King. Dimitri had insisted it was to test his worth for knighthood. Now she couldn’t help but wonder if her King knew something she didn’t. A frown formed on the edge of her lips at the thought.

_ The garrison needs orders on how to proceed. It is my recommendation that we send immediate reinforcements to bolster them. The garrison available doesn’t have the men to finish the tracking or to press a battle if they had to. -Ashe Ubert _

The gears in her head began turning. A deafening noise of documents that needed to be fetched, preparations that needed to be made, and worst-case scenarios. She wrinkled her nose when she mentally went over the casualty reports from the lastest demonic beast attack instigated by the Agarthans. So many young lives lost. For veterans, they knew what to expect, but the greener a soldier was, the more likely they were to fall to those horrors. 

The loud slam of the great hall door temporarily dismissed the vicious cycle of information in the back of Byleth’s mind. She turned around. The great hall was empty except for herself, Dimitri and Dedue. The large fireplaces smoldered in the cold night air robbing the room of heat and light. She wrapped Felix’s jacket closer to her body, fighting a shiver off.

A mirthful smile was on Dimitri’s face “This might prove to be a long night Dedue. Please have the attendants begin a fire in the High Commander's office. I’m sure she and I will be along shortly.”

With a deep bow, the man from Duscur departed without a further word. 

”So my dear professor.” He was now smiling at her. “You are my military advisor, advise me.”

The former mercenary forced a Claude-like smile and chuckle (that she knew was too stiff) “My first piece of advice Your Majesty, is to not discuss the details of this report until we are in my office.” 

Dimitri nodded in approval to her response “Well this needs to be dealt with so we should be off.”

A nostalgic, but (in terms of the protocol) scandalous scene from the academy days played. The former professor leading, the former pupil matching her footsteps a pace behind the short train of her wedding dress. There was a relative silence; the only noise provided by Dimitri's boots, as well as her heels, clicking along. Another time Byleth might have found the stroll in the moonlight, comforting. Tonight the silence just allowed the gears in her head to spin back up. Far too much work needed to be done before daybreak. 

“Packages with the relevant intelligence on Hrym will need to be assembled before dawn. Obviously we’ll need the regional weather, topographical maps, past troop compositions.” 

Yes, details of the previously sealed report couldn't be discussed, but some legwork could begin without consequence. Another step and she began to notice how much her feet were beginning to ache in the heels. But better-aching feet than frostbitten ones upon the cold stone floors 

“The scribes will need to be roused from their drunken stupor. We should consider waking the squires to ensure the documents are copied, and together before the sun rises. Considering the territory I want to review the lineage of the Viscounty **myself** before I leave for the Fraldarius Dukedom.”

_The Fraldarius Dukedom…Rosway...I guess that would be home now. Maybe Felix will finally let me visit Glenn’s grave to introduce myself. _ Her mind began to wander north. _ No...that is tomorrow. _ She forced the casualty report to the front of her mind to focus. _ This has to be finished tonight. This has to be finished tonight before there blood on my hands. _

The servant’s quarter of the castle came alive again as the pair separately made rounds to the barracks. The young men’s sleep roused by two demons; one in white and one in black. Both barking orders to force the sleep from their eyes.

* * *

The pair arrived at the state apartments where she and other court officials who served His Majesty on a permanent basis lived. A narrow staircase (used strictly by the king and his advisors) at the end of the hall would take them directly up two floors to the offices above. In what should have been a darkened stairwell a soft light emanated. Dimitri reached for his (mostly) ceremonial sword as they stepped into the archway.

In a linen nightshirt that went from his neck to his knees and, a pair of breeches, Felix sat on the landing. His hair was disheveled. The long locks that were normally pulled back into a knot haphazardly framed his face. The suspicious light shone from the lantern between his legs and glinted off of the scabbard over his knees where his hands were resting. 

With a soft _clink, _Dimitri’s sword slid back into place. He overtook the lead on the staircase and sneered. “Commander, if your wedding night is more urgent than this report, I can take care of it myself.” 

Byleth sunk down onto the landing. “Give me a minute Your Majesty. I'll meet you in my office when I am done here.” 

When Dimitri’s footsteps faded, she took her thumb and gently traced Felix’s jawline. In the low light before she hadn't been able to see his face. Closer now in the lantern light, it hit her like a cold shower how downcast he was. Her swordsman's eyes had glazed over but were not red. She wasn't sure what to do if they were. She had a duty to those who would pay the piper on her behalf, but a love for her new husband who was obviously hurting. 

“Felix, you know I can’t-” She didn’t get the chance for the word '_stay_'to escape her lips. 

His grip noticeably tightened on the scabbard “Can’t tell me what’s bothering you?” His biting tone was back, he was more upset than she had realized. “Can’t say no to the Boar stealing one last good thing from me? Can’t pause being the High Commander long enough for a goodnight kiss?” Felix covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes widened with horror then fell to the ground. 

He began to mumble, his tone softened. “Idiot.” He leaned his back fully on the landing, his legs on the steps below. “I drove myself to be as strong as I needed to be to stand beside you. You spoiled me Byleth. I was your right hand during the war and during that stupid stint with the church. Now I get back from the Varley front...” 

_ And you think I don’t need your strength anymore. _ She could practically finish the sentence for him. His words still stung her with the small bits of truth, combined with the ache he felt. Still, it was better to wait until she knew he was done than to try to cut him off in his rare emotional moments. Felix sat back up, shaking his head.

“I tried sleeping but I was too restless. It’s...unpleasant...seeing you troubled, more so when I've been forcibly pushed away from your troubles.” 

She took the cue to reply when he looked up into her eyes. No doubt he was looking for a change in her expression, one that wasn’t coming at least not yet. 

“What is bothering me is something...developed.” _ This isn’t going to work. _ “I still need to be vague until I discuss the report in more detail with Dimitri.” _ And now you’ve probably made him more paranoid and confirmed his fears. Great job I can hear him calling me an idiot already. _

A long pause followed as Byleth searched for the magical words to make this all go away. It was a harsh realization she came to. 

"I don’t think there is anything I can actually say right now that's going to fix anything. I can promise you though. I will tell you whatever, I can when I can. I hope that's good enough for now.” _ I guess I still have things to learn about our relationship with our unique power dynamic_. 

She let out a long breath. “I will sit with you in bed for a while, but then I really do need to go for the night.”

Byleth leaned over to kiss her still disheveled man when she felt his hand grip onto her wrist. “If you’re coming back with me, can you indulge me in one thing tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew completing one story would help finish the literal last few lines here.  
Now to never read through this chapter again so I don't see something I don't like and have the urge to scrap it and rewrite again.
> 
> EDIT: Mistakes were made, I read the ending again, and man not sure how I feel about it


	6. A Moment of Lust (Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Felix want tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain point of this chapter was revised completely four times before I got here. One of them was definitely NSFW and would have required a rating change. I tried to keep this within the mature rating.

Tonight was not going to plan. For the past five moons when he was away, Felix had pictured today to soothe loneliness when it reared its head. At night, when he could find privacy, he fantasized tonight to soothe the lonely ache in his loins when necessary. If things had gone right, by now the two of them should have been asleep. They should have been exhausted from revisiting familiar and exploring uncharted territory. 

Instead, he had fought and lashed out...maybe rightfully so. He had crossed a line though suggesting Byleth’s priorities were skewed against him. Worse, he regretted the scathing tone that had escaped during the outburst. One that he had actively tried not to direct towards her in actual anger. If she had done anything other than forgive him the moment it happened though he’d never know. 

Since opening the report, her face had been set in stone; only the smallest of tells giving away what was beneath the mask of 'Commander Eisner'. The only cracks he had picked up from her in the stairwell were the weight with which she had sat down, and the slight droop of her shoulders after Dimitri had left. Whether his wife was being stubborn and masking it, or just so wound up in everything that she didn’t notice it Felix had no idea. But Byleth was tired, there was no doubt.

“If you’re coming back with me, can you indulge me in one thing tonight?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Felix wished he could take them back and swallow them. The last thing he needed tonight was actual rejection. Byleth's eyes refocused as she raised an eyebrow just slightly. _ Curiosity, that's not a no. _

Felix let go of her wrist. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in heels that were not boots. Your feet must be hurting.” Byleth gave a small nod as her face went back to stone. “I won’t be taking no for an answer. I'm getting you off of your feet.”

The state apartment Beyleth had been given was only four doors down. Everyone at least in this quarter would still be asleep until dawn so there’d be no need to worry about being seen. Not that Felix hadn’t carried her before when she fell asleep at her charts, and maps. 

Felix secured the lantern and scabbard to the brown leather belt around his waist. He hoisted Byleth’s dead weight into his arms and nudged her head into his chest. The woman in his arms began murmuring apologies and incoherent explanations quietly. Felix shook his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

_ Stubborn woman. You're not hiding the gears turning in your head. You need rest but you refuse to listen to your body. _

The state apartments provided by the crown were all furnished identically. The draperies and bedding provided at the resident’s expense were the only way to distinguish one bedchamber from the other. Their fireplace here been started earlier before he entered the chamber by attendants, to take the chill out of the room. The fire cast shadows of the small round table, covered in documents across the room. 

This wasn’t the same chamber that his parents had used when his father advised the king, but it might have well been. The very same heavy teal curtains they used covered the windows and draped below the canopy of the four-poster bed in the center of the room. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that fact. Still, it had been more frugal, as well as faster than commissioning new ones, and Byleth had happily accepted the draperies addition into their room for warmth.

It was on the far side of the bed where Felix deposited the weight in his arms and placed the lantern on the nightstand. Byleth rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. A low groan escaped. Two heels were launched from the bed hitting Felix's armor rack positioned against the wall to the side. 

On his side of the bed (his because it was between Byleth and the entrance), he took off his sword belt where the scabbard hung and laid it under the bed. 

“I know you can’t stay but you’ll need help getting this gown off later." He settled into the bed and ran his finger over the large blue bow. "With how many attendants it takes to stuff women into these, you’ll need a second hand to get this off.” _ You’ll be in conference all night and I’ll be damned if anyone looseness even a ribbon. _

Byleth's voice was smaller than on the stairwell. "And how do you know about wedding dresses?”

“Hmph...Ingrid. When Glenn began their courtship she practically dragged Dimitri, Sylvain, and myself to the dress shops in the city staring at them." It had gotten easier to talk about Glenn over time, tonight wasn't supposed to be about stories of him though. "Ingrid tried one on at a later day but Dimitri tore the ribbon in half when he tried tying the knot." 

A small snicker escaped the pillow. Felix smiled, the only thing rarer than her laughter, was his own. 

“Can I help you with the dress?” 

A simple nod was all the reassurance Felix needed to straddle his bride’s thighs. He began freeing her from the constraints of the dress. Each layer of loosened fastening was greeted with a relieved groan from the lips beneath him. Each groan from the lips beneath him sent shivers down his spine to his growing bulge. With one last tug of the ribbon, the gown and corset were shoved off the bed by their combined feet. 

The landscape of her backside was perfect; battle scars and his handiwork from previous nights included. They had assured each other in the days before that nothing had to happen tonight. In spite of that, the firm expanse of her back and shoulders called on Felix to lick, and nip until their owner writhed below, and begged for release. 

His fingers gently traced down the soft curves of Byleth’s hips, eliciting a satisfied groan from her. Maybe he had worked himself up too much over the course of the day, but that alone was enough to make him lose himself. Involuntarily he ground his already straining member into the softness of her ass. Felix forced himself to bite back a moan. The small, filthy whimper of his name graced his ears. He pressed his fingertips into her hips roughly.

Byleth propped herself onto a shoulder and rolled over underneath. Inadvertently her neck was now bared to him.

"Felix slo-"

Felix slammed his lips against her soft flesh, he couldn't resist latching on.

Her thumb found its way under his chin and gently pried his lips away from the mark he'd made. She guided his face until they laid together forehead to forehead. Felix cursed himself for panting like a rutting wild animal. 

"Is this what you wanted tonight?”

Byleth's fingertips ran through his hair, and loosened the rest of his dark locks, sending them cascading to his shoulders. For the first time since he laid her down, Felix looked into her eyes. The stony exterior of 'commander' had fallen, leaving the gentle gaze of his Byleth. 

_ YES! No? Calm down, inhale and exhale. _

Felix immediately rolled off onto his side of the bed. "No, it's not. Nothing has gone to plan tonight. I just want you...badly." 

There was a reason for the unopened oils. It had been months of quickly chasing each other's completion when time, energy, and (notoriously) privacy allowed. Tonight was planned to be something different, slower, and more gentle than they had been afforded. 

"Felix, I know it's frustrating, but I can't give you what you really want right now. You might enjoy the idea of me dripping you all night but." She shook her head.

The image sent a throb through Felix. "That image really isn't helping things By." In spite of everything going wrong, they smiled at one another. "Can you get dressed?”

Using the lantern light, Byleth slipped on her bra, riding pants and riding stockings from the wardrobe next to Felix's armor rack. Tossed haphazardly onto the armor rack laid one of his black turtlenecks. She sniffed it before pulling her head through the opening.

“Byleth, that’s...my turtleneck.” The turtleneck was far too long in the arms for her, but the way she filled it drove him mad.

_Goddess, this isn't fair. You’re making me want to drag you back to bed. _Felix shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

An amused look shot back “It is _your _turtleneck Felix. Now, who’s mark do I need to hide with _ your _ turtleneck.” 

"Mine.” He half growled through a smile. When Byleth laid back down he shifted to face her on his side. He draped his left arm and leg over her body. Finally, he placed his head onto her breast, his favorite pillow.

There was never a heartbeat but her slow rhythmic breathing never failed to calm him down.

"If the boar gives you trouble about tonight…” His usual threats here wouldn’t work. “Just don’t let him.”

She sighed, long and heavy. “Dimitri will bring it up at the next closed council meeting. Some of the advisors have been giving him a nasty time about his duty. He'll want something to throw back at them."

Byleth's short nails lightly scratched the back of Felix's head. "If you're worrying, don't. I'll manage...Dimitri can’t dismiss me without cause overnight." 

His eyes felt heavy again until they rest shut. He was dreading this moment. "You need to leave before I fall asleep like this." 

He felt her nose nuzzle against his forehead before she rolled him over onto his back.

He listened as she took the lantern, and made her way to the mantle where her non-relic sword belt rest. When Felix lazily opened an eye Byleth was leaning over him.

A soft pressure met his lips, Felix reached his fingers into the sword belt on her waist but resisted deepening the kiss. 

"I really don't deserve you." Byleth pulled away and tied her hair up. "Don't feel the pressure to say it back, but I love you Felix. Get some sleep."

Felix pulled her back into one more quick peck before letting Byleth go. "I love you too Byleth Fraldarius." _ I will never get tired of hearing that _

Byleth's smile, though containing a hint of sadness, could have lit up the room without the lantern. The light didn't last long, the door had to close with Byleth on the outside of it. Tonight did not go as planned, but as Felix drew the curtains draping the bed, that small light eased Felix to sleep.

* * *

Carefully Byleth shut the door to their bedchamber. For a moment she let her head lean back onto the door to rest. Felix’s last kiss laid hot on her lips still. Byleth took a deep breath and forced her feet one step at a time to trudge towards the offices upstairs. She closed her eyes to conjure a map, but could only conjure the image of her husband on her chest. She grabbed the report from her pocket to read and her eyes burned hot. 

One more deep breath and she set her face back into stone. Her night of arguing down her king and the pile of paperwork that would follow was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know: curtains on the beds were not used for warmth alone. Bedchambers were more communal Royalty and their servants often slept in the same room.


	7. Small Hours of Suffering (Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth have a bad start to the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the plot portion of the chapter outlined in my head before finishing the reception chapters. Then as I was fleshing out the rest of the outline a song came on. I’m aware the song is about cheating, but the general feel of jealousy struck a chord. More power to you if you can figure out the song before the end of the chapter. I apologize for the length of Dimitri not being the best person he can be.

To anyone with an eye, Dimitri was simply a guest in his military advisor's place of business. A powerful guest who’s word could, and had been used in the past to veto his former professor’s will, but a guest nevertheless. The chamber was arranged similarly to the old cardinal room of Garreg Mach. The middle table was reserved for the king when his schedule allowed, the steward on detail to write down notes, and the military advisor. The wall behind the table a map was dominated by a large map pinned with the locations of battalions and the conflicts in progress. 

Dedue currently occupied the seat meant for the steward. Diligently the man of Duscar was occupied with drafting various documentations. In any other room of Fhirdiad's castle, Dimitri would be sitting in the center seat of the head table. Here, Dimitri claimed the chair to the right of the center to make eye contact with Byleth easily. Dimitri’s gaze ran over the chair; it was being warmed by a fur-trimmed, teal cloak _Dimitri hated_ that cloak.

The morning Felix had departed south, Dimitri had spied **his** advisor receiving the cloak as a parting gift. _Dimitri hated_ that cloak. He _ hated _that ‘Commander Eisner’ was late that morning to the general council meeting, clutching to the gift and trying to hide her red eyes. He _ hated _how **his** advisor would envelop herself in the cloak during the five moons of briefings even if the room was warm enough for other lords to discard theirs. He _hated _when deep in thought she idly stroked the clasp etched with Felix’s crest. Dimitri _hated _that **his** professor didn’t replace the Crest of Fraldarius clasp with the Crest of Flames clasp that he had gifted her the next moon. He _hated _that for the next four months and beyond he couldn’t coax her mesmerizing smile or any emotion for that matter from her.

** _Jealous son it is too late to still feel like this. Abandon your behavior lest you humiliate our line._ **

Though he had forgotten what his father’s voice sounded like long ago, Dimitri could still remember how his tone of disappointment sounded. 

Dimitri tore his eyes away from the cloak and focused on signing the documents in front of him. Dimitri just needed to finish signing whatever pages Dedue had left to draft, then he could escape everything. He dared not to lookup around the room where the rest of the chairs were occupied only in Dimitri’s eye. All but two had laughed at him on and off since this morning.

* * *

The gesture began innocently enough. Traditionally it was the responsibility of the bride’s family to provide the circlet for their daughter’s wedding day. Byleth unfortunately neither had any family nor possessed a piece due to her common birth. The king was determined to spare his cherished advisor from the harsh glares and whispers that would come if her head was not suitably adorned befitting her station at court. 

Tradition had been thrown to the wind when Dimitri pledged to bestow upon her a Blaiddyd heirloom from the vault. After all, Byleth had sacrificed for him and the Kingdom. It was the least he could do as a king and friend. 

His military advisor had requested an early dismissal from this morning’s general council meeting to prepare herself for the festivities. It wasn’t until much later that Dimitri was able to make the trek to retrieve his wedding gift. When the door opened Dimitri stole one short glimpse of the gown that was meant for another man before he was shooed away by the maids. One short glance was all the King needed to begin to covet the bride of not only his family’s oldest ally but his personal oldest friend. 

** _Look at the pitiful ruler, lusting over a mere commoner. Your line will end with your failure._ **

Dimitri closed his eyes to manage the anxiety they inevitably pushed onto him. A technique that often worked well enough until they could be silenced. Today he had survived the taunting long enough to make the ghosts silent. When Dimitri had opened his eyes, the harassing spirits had even been dismissed. It was only when he turned around that Dimitri’s blood ran cold. Meeting his gaze was the pale, disapproving glares of his father Lambert Blaiddyd and Glenn Fraldarius.

* * *

Dimitri currently considered it fortunate that Glenn and his father were beyond his good eye’s vision. Blessedly the other spirits assembled were silent. Dimitri knew if he did not finish his work Byleth would come and there would be a reckoning for what he had done. 

_ She will be up soon...won’t she? It must have been at least thirty minutes by now. _

Dimitri looked up at the door momentarily. In his mind’s eye, he saw on the wall in front of him two indistinctive shadows grasping desperately at each other’s bodies before falling into a bed. His stomach turned with jealousy as he lowered his eyes.

_ How did it end up like this? It was one kiss shortly after Jeralt died. _

** _My brother’s wife is not yours to lust after foolish King. Do you seek to destroy the family that gave you everything when you had nothing left? Over some schoolboy crush?_ **

_ It was only one kiss Glenn. _

The groan of the wooden door opening meant only one thing; it was too late for Dimitri to escape from the wrath of his professor. Dimitri refused to even look up as she entered the room. Instead, he buried his eye deeper into the parchment he was reading.

“Professor, I told you earlier. If bedding Felix is more important than this report, that I would take care of it myself.” 

There was a long silence until the chair to Dimitri’s left made a scraping noise across the wooden floor. Dimitri was hoping for an outburst of anger, or any unforced emotion when hid advisor spoke. The emotionless barrier she had erected against him long ago held against his unkind words. 

“The treaty we both negotiated says the acting military advisor needs to sign off on any troop deployments." An open hand was lowered under his gaze. “Hand me your first candidate for deployment, Your Majesty." 

Dimitri was forced to look over at his advisor to hand over the first stack of documents. She leaned away from him on her left elbow. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand, looking in the opposite direction from him. Dimitri didn’t know why he expected her to still be in her wedding gown after being gone so long. But he knew why he was disappointed. He saw not only Felix’s cloak wrapped around her body like a blanket, but his black turtleneck peeking above it.

On the wall behind her, the silhouettes were locked upright in an embrace, dark hands roamed over one another. Dimitri had to tear his eye away from the wall as the shadow of cloth ripped, and was tossed aside. 

** _Unworthy son. You’re nothing more than a jealous carnal monster with a crown upon-_ **

“Sylvain Jose Gautier.” The slow roll of the playboy’s name in Byleth’s mouth interrupted the dead king. “Hmmm. He already has full knowledge of our enemies.” He heard the sound of her quill tapping against the inkwell considering the man in question. “Solid tactician for conventional warfare, and one of our best field commanders. He might even thank you for getting him away from whoever he slept with tonight. Solid choice. I wouldn’t expect anything less from my old star pup-."

Even though she had caught herself and stopped; Dimitri’s breath caught. It was the first time in his recent memory, at least the last five moons, that Byleth had referred to him by anything other than a form of ‘majesty’ to his face. 

** _One acknowledgment is all it takes? Shame! Better our bloodline and The Kingdom to have collapsed with Duscar than for you to ruin it now. _ **

“Will you be okay down two allies in court?" His professor's tone had softened, ever so slightly. "You’d be recalling both the deputies for Military and Domestic affairs with this. Ferdinand will still be here for Foreign Affairs but Lord Gerth’s heir isn’t on the same page as the four of us. You two will be severely outnumbered by the other seven.” 

_It should be ten total if the Shield's son would take his place._

Dimitri took a deep breath. He couldn’t tell her what he was planning, but the pause in her stiff demeanor made him smile momentarily. The King peered over at Byleth. She was hunched over the table, her head was supported upright by her left arm.

“I appreciate your feedback Byleth.” She recoiled when he uttered her name. “Are you saying you would make a different decision based on court politics?”

Dimitri searched her face for a response, verbal or otherwise. Small blood vessels had begun to appear on the outer ridges of her stony eyes. Unfortunately, the only answer Dimitri received was the sound of Byleth’s quill endorsing her name. 

Both parties continued to work away at the piles of documentation by the light of the fire. Only an occasional scratch of a quill, shift of a chair, or yawn interrupted the otherwise lingering silence for what Dimitri felt was an eternity. 

“His Majesty mentioned you would be away from court for several months.” Dedue was now standing in the middle of the grouping of tables. “Are there pressing matters on the coast?” 

A groan came from the center seat as Byleth turned her neck from side to side. "No urgent matters, just an extended rest. I had no idea what to expect when I accepted His Majesty’s proposal to take residence here. It will be refreshing to not track time by what meeting I am heading to, or by what meal I was served last.”

Byleth craned her neck in a stretch revealing a dark purple bruise peeking over the black shirt. Dimitri had known from the beginning who the shadows on the wall were, but now the shapes had shifted into focus. Byleth was straddling his oldest friend, with each bounce Felix further devoured her neck. Dimitri snapped his quill pen.

** _See my brother has already taken his claim philanderer, King. You’re worse than Sylvain. So willing to destroy the oldest alliance in the kingdom._ **

Dedue’s deep voice overtook the spirit of Glenn. "I heard you two were departing the country, but never saw any official documents about it."

“That is because the visit to Almyra is purposely unofficial.” Byleth extended her hand back over to Dimitri. “Next candidate’s paperwork Your Majesty.” 

Dimitri gulped, there was no way around what was coming. At least the third, and final candidate's paperwork was finished. Reluctantly he handed over the packet.

“Claude offered us the use of his summer villa on the coast so we could have privacy away from business obligations. We'll be out of the country two or so weeks. The rest of our absence afterward will be spent at the Rosway manor. Four months should be enough time to refresh…”

Dimitri knew this moment was eventually coming from the moment Byleth stepped through the door. After months of trying, he finally pulled a genuine emotion from his professor...anger. Her face was scrunched with a scowl across her lips. Her voice was low through her gritted teeth. 

“Blaiddyd what in the hells below. The name on this parchment is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I know you aren’t as reckless as you were during the war. Tell me this another one of your attempts at a joke.”

“That is no way to speak to His Majesty Commander Eis-Fraldarius” Dimitri caught his advisor glaring at the vassal. “Still Your Majesty, I told you it would be most unwise to attempt to command the troops.”

Byleth’s words dripped with more disdain than the ghosts from this morning. “Dedue, I need a moment alone with His… great, wise..._ Majesty _.” 

Without further complaint, Dedue exited the council room. Byleth’s lips pursed with audible exhale of air, her teeth were still grit. “For once I agree with the dour man of Duscar. You are not in a situation to be anywhere near combat. If you fall in battle with things as they are, we’ll have another six-year power struggle.”

Dimitri had never actually been yelled at by his professor before. He had wanted her to express emotion towards him, but he never expected her genuine anger to bite into his skin.

“My father led campaigns as a King. It is my duty to do the same when the circumstances are this dire. Do as I command Professor."

“You can’t intimidate me, I’m not afraid of your _commands_. What? Are you going to do raise the Crest of Blaiddyd against me? Again?”

** _Yes! End this distraction to your lineage, as you should have done in the tower. _ **

The room erupted with angry shouting from the spirits which joined his professor’s angry voice. The spirits left their chairs and surrounded Dimitri grasping at him trying to pull him down into darkness. 

“I can’t let you risk your life right now. I don’t want to join the chorus of the other advisors. Hells I might be the last person you want to hear this from, but it needs to be said. Get a bride, and get an heir or two. Then we can talk about your campaigning again.”

** _If you cannot extend your line, then at least end it with some honor._ **

Dimitri screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He couldn't move or breathe. His heart pound in his chest.

** _Yes, extinguish this commoner who not only rejected you but will not obey your commands as her sovereign._ **

“Your Majesty?”

** _Monsters deserve to be out in the field, not in court. If she will not let you go where you belong she must be cast out._ **

“I know you can hear me. You’re having a break, you need to breathe. You’re safe in the military affairs office."

** _Adulterer! Atone for your sins against your bloodline with your blood._ **

"Come on you know you need to breathe. Listen to me, not to them."

** _Failure of a son who needs another man's wife to remain standing upright._ **

Dimitri gasped for air. He felt some stinging wetness in his palms. Byleth now stood over him, one hand on the top rail of his chair. 

"That's it, breathe deeply.. Where do you think you are?”

Dimitri blinked. His head felt dizzy, the air entering his lungs felt unusually hot as he tried to breathe normally. The anger in the professor’s eyes had vanished, leaving the neutral expression he had come to dread. He supposed that anything was better than her anger right now. 

“I am safe in your office professor. The one in Fhirdiad.”

“Good, do you want to get some fresher air? We can discuss this while we walk.”

The hallway of the state offices was still empty and would remain so until dawn. Side by side they ambled up and down the hallway for a time; both of their steps heavy with fatigue. 

“Your Majesty,”

“You know I feel more comfortable being addressed by my name.”

“You and my husband need to bury the hatchet between you two before I feel comfortable doing so. And don't think for a moment that it's just your insistence on him taking his father's mantle on the council."

She shook her head at him and changed the topic. "There are other candidates we can send out that won’t jeopardize everything we’re both worked for. Goneril territory is directly north if I remember. Holst was the best General in the Alliance. We should bring him into the inner circle considering what is conspiring just south of his lands.”

“Holst is otherwise occupied.”

“Another bad mushroom?”

“Peacekeeping mission in Almyra.”

Byleth shook her head in disbelief “How does Holst keep avoiding what I want him to do more than Hilda ever did at the academy? Fine, the closest mages will be in Gloucester territory. Why not let Lorenz into the inner circle and have him support Sylvain?”

“You are correct that we will need his troops but telling Lorenz means he will tell Hilda. Telling Hilda might as well be telling every other noble. Next, you’ll tell me Ferdinand should go in my stead, before going down the rest of your wedding guest list.”

The pair stopped their walk back outside the still open door of Byleth’s office.

“If this is about getting away from the pressure of the council, I can relate. As my King, I worry about you.”

“My person or my role as your King?”

“Don’t complicate things more than you already have.”

Dimitri reentered the office and retrieved two stacks of unsigned deployment documents.

“Not complicating things is more than fine with me Professor. There is one other qualified candidate that you are forgetting. Let me make this easier on you to do what I desire.” 

Dimitri pushed the deployment documents with his name, as well as the third candidate's deployment papers into his third candidate's hands.

“Please, Commander Fraldarius, choose one. Now If you will excuse me, I require rest. I have an early morning to prepare for my deployment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Brightside - Killers came on while I fleshed out my general outline.
> 
> I'm surprised how much writing that chapter took out of me. 
> 
> Byleth has a hard decision to make this morning. I don't know what decision I would make here. Do you?


	8. A Dawn to Plot (Byleth/Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to u/sushifan123 for Felix’s [post timeskip reference](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/d7gowf/post_timeskip_felix_reference/). They’ve done ones for Felix, [Hubert](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/d6uyol/post_timeskip_hubert_reference/), [Marianne](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/d8c1bq/post_timeskip_marianne_reference/), [Annette](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/dhqs74/post_timeskip_annette_reference/), [Dorothea](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/d52cwr/post_timeskip_dorothea_reference/), and [Hilda](https://www.reddit.com/r/fireemblem/comments/dbf8d6/post_timeskip_hilda_reference/). These must have taken a ton of time and research so you are the real MVP! If you are reading this have a different link to use let me know!
> 
> I’m calling the white patterned not quite a jacket, and not quite a shirt a doublet until someone corrects me.

The fireplace in the Fraldarius bed-chamber had long gone out leaving the room frigid. Byleth sat in front of the extinguished hearth at the small, round table which she often used as a desk. When she first sat down, Dimitri's coercion fueled her competitive drive enough to keep her eyes open and mind sharp to counter him. The adrenaline though had only been enough to formulate a plot of her own, a poor one at that. A lone flame on the table flickered, providing warmth to the former mercenary’s fingertips, and just enough light to write a travel order for Holst Goneril. 

_ The bearer (and battalion as shown hereon or on the attached orders) will travel from Almyra to the Viscounty of Hrym upon the conclusion of your current diplomatic mission. Authority is granted to possess and unleash relics. I hereby certify that this individual is a member of a designated force as defined in the Fódlan Unification Treaty and that this is an authorized move under the terms of this agreement. This travel order is to be produced to civil and military authorities on request only. Utmost discretion is mandatory. Additional briefing to be provided on-site by High Commander Byleth Fraldarius. Expected date of return is unknown. _

When Byleth wrote the words ‘on-site’ her eyes stung and blurred. She hadn’t been fast enough to look away when tears fell onto the parchment, staining it.

The scheme was imperfect for everyone involved, but difficult decisions were an old reality by now. 

Sylvain was the lucky one who no doubt would relish getting away from the hustle of life in Fhirdiad. Still, this was his first time in control of a force, not just in support. Small decisions piled up in his role, many would still be the correct one even if it resulted in more graves than another option. No one ever knew how they would react until they were the ones writing the letters of condolences. 

Dimitri, the Kingdom, her marriage (at least in Byleth's mind), and everything else she and Felix sacrificed for would be preserved from a reckless decision. The King would learn to not use his advisor's marriage to try to back her into a corner. However, His Majesty would be outnumbered when trying to make reforms that were desperately needed.

Holst would be enthusiastic to be let into the inner circle once he learned of it. However, a discrete, extended, absence from Goneril territory would cause the former Alliance general trouble with his family that he wouldn’t be allowed to explain fully. 

_ At least I have the luxury of truth if I can get it out. _

The military advisor inscribed her signature onto the paper. Her throat felt tight as more tears stung her eyes. She forced herself to push through the last of the endorsement then buried her eyes into her palms to allow the ink, and her eyes to dry. 

Felix...he would have a right to never forgive her for this...which terrified her. Byleth needed one or two moons...give or take whatever time the march south would add on. That would give her enough time to see for herself if the report was valid, then let Holst take over if her search came up empty. That much time apart **HAD **to be the better option rather than the risk of letting a power struggle occur for years. 

After the last year though, was it right of her to ask for more moons of patience? The two of them had just recently reunited after all. Even one moon felt like an eternity, even if it meant final revenge against those snakes. 

A shiver violently racked Byleth’s spine. A final warning of impending exhaustion from her body that she could not ignore as easily as the minor aches of her muscles, or the burn in her eyes. 

One last time the Ashen Demon (ironic how that moniker tasted like ash in her mouth tonight) tried to conjure any other options to spare her husband...to no avail. Beaten, Byleth wiped her eyes one more time and pressed her signet ring into a pool of black wax to seal the order. The parchment was placed into the satchel on the floor where the rest of the paperwork from the night was stored. The dark of night swept the room as the candle was blown out. 

At least her role in this was easy; hunt Thales and his conspirators. If they could be found she would command troops against them. The difficult part would be to smoke out the ones who had done so much damage to everyone she cared about. They were directly responsible for the death of Jeralt, Remire Village that began Dimitri’s rapid descent into his sickness, and her five-year slumber which caused her former students so much suffering. Byleth reasoned that compared to everyone else’s lot in this scheme, bearing the brunt of everyone’s disgruntled anger would be easy. The Ashen Demon was known to have felt nothing. It would be easy to slide back into the persona to protect everything she held dear...that is if she didn’t feel anything.

Slowly Byleth made her way to bed and allowed her clothes to slip down against the stone floor. Against her bare skin, the warmth of the bed she shared with Felix was a relief from her awful night. With the bed-curtains drawn closed she couldn’t see her beloved swordsman but his familiar weight guided her just shy of his warm back. No matter the location Felix slept on his side facing the entrance of the room. It was cute that even asleep, her swordsman had an instinct to defend them. 

Byleth carefully slid her arm over the furs to prevent it from touching Felix’s warm body. It wasn’t **entirely** that she dreaded waking her husband. She simply wanted to steal a few moments of just being his wife before it was all ruined...again. 

Gently Byleth pressed her body against her personal furnace and felt only his smallclothes against her own. A delayed, sharp intake of air from Felix greeted her cold intrusion.

"Shit...cold.." Felix mumbled, his voice laden with sleep. 

Even with his brief complaint, Felix rolled over and entwined his limbs with hers in a warm embrace. His rough hands lazily traced the muscle and scar tissue on Byleth’s back, causing a breathy sigh to escape from her lips. The tension from the night slowly dissipated from her body as she allowed herself to be taken away by his gentle touch. Byleth's hands found the back of Felix's head and kneaded her fingers against a sensitive spot she discovered long ago. Felix nuzzled himself closer to Byleth, his every breath now directly on her skin. She smiled when he cupped her cheek for a kiss.

Felix's body stiffened. His forehead pressed against her own as he stated in a low tone. "Your cheek is wet."

Inwardly Byleth sighed. She couldn't lie to her husband but at the same time truly didn’t want his affection to stop just yet. Byleth offered a half-truth.

Her voice sounded wearier than she expected. “It’s been a long night...my eyes ached...”

She felt his face scrunch into a frown against her own as he riled himself up. “You cried. You don’t cry when you’re tired. What did the Boar do?”

Byleth felt a sob in her throat, which she forced herself to swallow. _ I’m the one who made the decision... I'm not the one who deserves comfort tonight. _

Her voice disagreed with the sentiment when it cracked midway through her response.

“This isn’t about what Dimitri did Felix. I’ve done something awful to us.”

* * *

If asked, Felix blamed the year he spent sneaking out of Byleth’s room for his tendency to rise early. This morning, the swordsman rose to set his plan into motion. Byleth’s tearful words as she faded into sleep immediately echoed in his mind.

_ ...if you can think of something …anything ...anything. _

At some point in their slumber, the pair had retreated to their sides of the bed so it was easy for Felix to ease himself onto the floor without waking his partner. He deliberately chose to ignore Byleth’s request to wake her when he rose. She had insisted on giving the situation one last look with a fresh mind. A paltry four hours was enough for his wife to function, but he would consider the morning a success if she overslept the council meeting today.

There was no need for Felix to wear his armor or surcoat within the confines of Fhirdiad's court apartments. Instead, to accompany his riding pants, sword belt, and long boots, Duke Fraldarius loosely hung his white doublet over a fresh black turtleneck. Before Felix departed the bedchamber he swiped the satchel now sitting next to the bed.

Felix needed a word with the Boar this morning, which meant visiting his sovereign's sty in what used to be the Royal Family's private apartments. Two armed knights stood guard in front of the heavy wooden entrance, cutting off his access to the tower connecting the two areas. Only the Royal Family (all dead) or one of the Boar's councilors (Felix had refused Rodrigue's still empty seat many times) had unrestricted access without an appointment. The swordsman was sure that if he had to, he could slice through the two guards if it was necessary. He wasn't prepared to commit treason...yet. It was fortunate that a nuisance, the heir of Gautier, departed his room just as the swordsman grew impatient.

"Sylvain, finally learned how to wake up early after a night of skirt-chasing?"

Sylvain cocked his head and looked confused. 

"I sent her away after-" A wave of realization washed over the lancer's face. "Shit, you were asleep. Whatever. You know if you're just up getting breakfast I can relay the message and have it delivered. I imagine you two had a long night."

Felix scoffed angrily. "My night? You...you...you-" 

Felix reminded himself that Sylvain was not the person who deserved the spite that bubbled within him. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he retrieved Sylvain's travel orders and Ashe’s report from the satchel. With Byleth’s permission, Felix had already read the bowman’s emergency report before he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. He leaned in and whispered to the redhead. 

“I **need** through.” 

The Duke showed the first line of the report to his friend, the Boar’s domestic advisor. He hoped it was enough to get his point across. Sylvain’s brown eyes widened. He took one look at the guards, then at the report, then back at the guards, before his eyes settled on Felix with an acceptance. Felix sighed heavily, he hated the fact that he was essentially asking for a favor here. Sylvain adjusted the loose-fitting vest he wore and cleared his throat. 

“Pretty heavy sigh there Felix, don’t worry I got this.” He approached the door and coughed, gaining the attention of the guards. “Feli-Duke Fraldarius has business with his kingliness on behalf of the High Commander. On my authority, I’m going to have to ask you two to step aside for us. Okay?”

* * *

The Fraldarius family partly lived in the State Apartments whenever his mother and himself visited Rodrigue who filled the practically hereditary seat of ‘Shield of the King’ on the council. It was the Royal Apartments though where he made his early childhood memories. His earliest memories in life were times when the quintet of himself, Glenn, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dimitri played tag in these very halls. Often attendants and advisors provided obstacles in their game which they weaved through and often knocked over. When Felix was seven he became of age to live in the barracks with the other pages. Tag with his friends became playing out the adventures of Loog and Kyphon which they learned from their tutors.

Now those memories were bittersweet and the apartments themselves a shell from what he remembered. It wasn’t that the Boar’s sty was unkempt, rather the opposite. The Boar had taken every piece of decoration and furniture out of his residence. Felix could only guess it had to do something with the King’s sickness. He pitied the King for his condition, he did, but in Felix’s opinion, the Boar had come to over-rely on Byleth when his condition worsened...even if it was far less frequent as time went on. 

Sylvain snapped him out of his thoughts as they continued their way to the Boar’s bed-chamber. “When did all of this happen? Who is Byleth sending to deal with this?”

"Ashe came in last night. **You** were asleep or at least out of the room. As for the response...that is what I need to speak to the Boar about.” 

Felix gave Sylvain the orders for meant for him and Byleth in the satchel. 

“Ah shit, I’m in charge? Then who is my support?” As Sylvain read the second document he turned pale and came to an abrupt halt.

"**THIS** was your night? You should have led with **THIS!** Shit. Shit. Shit. I am so sorry. When Ferdinand knows about this...we won’t let this happen. Is your wife awake yet? We’ll all figure something out together.”

“Byleth still is asleep. I already have something in mind to protect her. If you want to help take the satchel and get started on whatever you need to do with it. Let her sleep...I’m handing the Boar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kinda strange that the longer a document gets, the more of an urge I have to just end the chapter before it gets out of hand.


	9. A  Morning of Resolutions (Dimitri/Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Fraldarius gives their response to the long night Dimitri inflicted upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if the Four Spice Blend is based on the French Four Spice Seasoning: white pepper, cloves, ginger, and nutmeg.

Dimitri’s slumber had been blissfully dreamless until Byleth’s empty blue eyes had appeared, staring through him at her father’s gravesite. The younger version of himself as a student rested his far less bloodied hand on the Professor's shoulder.

_“No matter what happens or what anyone may say, know that I plan to stand by you, Professor. Through anything. Until the bitter end.”_

The King had awoken shortly thereafter, filled with purpose. If the final destruction of Byleth's enemies wasn't part of that vow he made all those years ago, what else could be? It was merely a bonus that he could also get away from the majority of his advisory council who insisted he take a queen quickly. As if there was a worthy queen to take anymore. 

The King strode the short way to his closet and dressed simply. The first meeting of the day was in the council chamber, where traditionally the king kept his private office. The dressing room itself actually connected his bedchamber to the council chamber, which made the days where Dimitri could scarcely leave his bed easier. Reasonably soon his advisors would filter in to discuss the day’s upcoming meetings before each of the council members went their separate ways to begin their work. In fact, Dimitri was surprised that Byleth hadn’t yet knocked on the connecting door. It was customary for any advisor to approach him in his bedchambers if there was urgent business, which his own deployment certainly was.

It was natural that when a heavy knock rattled the wooden door Dimitri expected to see his former professor, not Felix. It was so hard for Dimitri to think that the Duke was just once considered his closest friend.

“Felix, how did you get here? No, I don't need to know. I was hoping you were our professor. Where might she be? I have urgent business with my advisor.”

Dimitri moved past Felix into the adjoining room. The council chamber itself wasn’t the largest or most ornate room in the castle. The outside of the room was lined with shelves holding reference books and charts. The only other pieces of large furniture were the King’s oaken desk with his imposing chair and the large round table (which dominated the room) with its nine chairs for the advisors. Dimitri lifted his plush oaken chair from the desk and moved it to his designated spot at the table. The Duke remained standing his arms crossed and his face twisted into a deep scowl.

“You're dealing with me this morning, not Byleth ." Felix sat down and reached into a satchel he'd been carrying. Upon the table, he slid a stack of documents. "This is the House Fraldarius response to what you did last night."

Dimitri swallowed, and his expression dimmed. Spread across the table were not his own orders as he expected but Byleth's. Still, in disbelief, Dimitri stammered “Please, please believe in my word Felix. Byleth-” 

The swordsman's grip was on the pommel of a sword. He muttered through his teeth. "Stop saying Byleth's name so casually. You haven't earned that right back from her.” 

“By-Our professor was never supposed to choose this option. I was merely trying to make her decision to send me easier.”

Felix scoffed and shook his head. "You thought she would let you charge into a battle to relieve your stress? Tell me Boar. When you decided to corner her, did you consider how Byleth has always looked after you? Even after doing your best to break her emotionally when she tried to help. Did you really think after everything she's done for you, she'd let you throw it away to your recklessness? After all the progress everyone thinks you've made, you’re still simply a boar after blood. You're going to make this up to her."

Across the table slid a single parchment authorizing Felix himself as the adjutant directly attached to Byleth.

Dimitri lifted his eyebrow over his good eye. "You would stoop yourself to a common battlefield steward just to stay near our professor?"

"I would happily 'stoop' myself to being a poor, landless, titleless mercenary if that was _my wife's_ path."

Dimitri rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had only called Byleth 'Commander Fraldarius’ instead of Eisner the previous night to slip away to his room without another argument. While Felix had every right to call Byleth his wife, it stung. Maybe that was his once friend's intention. It was ironic that Felix, a man who turned his back on traditional knightly virtues, was in his own way a model of most of the aspects he claimed to despise. 

"I understand how your bloodline’s natural temperament..." _Maybe even your crest itself._ "....compels you to act as a shield. Consider how much more you could shield the Professor if you stayed here in Fhirdiad, and took your seat at the table.”

"If heirs of Fraldarius are cursed to be shields, then I'm going with my wielder south. Taking that seat means shielding you over Byleth. After last night...after what you pulled. She fell asleep crying into my chest last night. Our wedding night. How many times have we seen her cry? We aren't our fathers, our grandparents, or Loog and Kyphon. If I am supposed to be your shield, you need to fucking earn it."

* * *

A pair of warm lips against Byleth's neck and the peaceful crackle of wood gently eased Byleth from her slumber. Eyes still closed, she contently sighed as her bedmate’s arm curled around her chest, dragging their bodies closer together. Lazily they compromised the position of the rest of their bare limbs, her partner’s lips never straying far from her skin. 

“Morning, sleep well?” 

Felix’s voice was devoid of the sleep that still fogged Byleth’s mind. She tried to open her mouth, but even that felt like too much work this early. Instead, her throat formed a low, groggy affirmative groan. Felix let out a short, low chuckle. The warm puff of air from his nose caressed her earlobe. For a brief moment, before the sensation of pleasure across her ear occurred, Byleth had considered just going back to sleep. Now, her ear tingled, and she felt the pattern Felix’s thumb traced on the top of her breast as he cupped it. 

Slowly the previous day’s memories came back to Byleth. Felix’s broad grin when their eyes met in the chapel, the short vows that bound them together, the kiss she hadn’t expected to receive when the bishop prompted it (but welcomed). Their genuine laughter over dinner mixed with eye rolls, and Felix's fair share of empty threats, the blissful night of dancing. Above all though what she would never forget was how (probably unintentionally) Felix's eyes barely strayed from her. 

“Byleth, I don’t say it enough, but.” _His words are so warm against my ear. _"Yesterday you were. Not to say you don't always look..."_ You would__ stammer more if you knew how adorable I find this. _“I mean you always look.."_You don't need to say anything,_ _I saw it in your eyes last night, same as I do every day._ "...beautiful. Yesterday though you left me stunned."

Byleth felt the deliberate rise and fall of Felix’s chest against her back. Reluctantly Byleth opened her eyes. The glow of the fireplace softly illuminated the teal curtains surrounding the bed, and the dense fur blankets covering it.

"And as much as you think noble attire is pointless, you cut a striking figure in it." Byleth let out a groan and stretched out against her husband, enjoying his bare skin except for his smallclothes. "Then again the way you are now is just as handsome, and I actually see the muscles that were accentuated."

Byleth rolled over and reached below Felix’s bound hair to pull him down into a kiss. "Good morning by the way." Felix's hand that was previously on her breast, moved down to the small of her back pressing her closer. 

_I can deal with the aftermath of the reception right after this. Maybe with a little bit of sleep, we can figure things out together._

As their kiss deepened the taste of cloves and ginger confused Byleth. They were two of the four spices in the blend Felix drank. 

"Mmmm you’ve obviously been awake awhile if you already had your tea." Felix's eyes widened slightly. "Not to ruin things again, but what time is it? How much time do we have before the council meeting?”

Felix's eyes darted to the side. "The meeting is over...I had the tea during it. You needed sleep. I already took care of last night for us."

Byleth kept her voice steady, there was no need to jump to conclusions yet. "What do you mean you took care of it?" She waited a moment for a response which didn't come. "Felix Hugo, what did you do?" 

There was an edge of hesitation when he replied: "Check your nightstand...see for yourself." 

Byleth moved to the side edge of the bed and untied the closed curtains. She pushed the curtain aside long enough to retrieve a single piece of paper.

“You’re coming along as my personal adjutant?"

A larger calloused hand covered hers "I vowed yesterday to be true to you no matter the time or distance." Felix's forehead became buried into her back "I never said I wouldn’t fight against them." Byleth felt his body tense up. "I have no need for your forgiveness."

“I should be furious that you went behind my back and undermined me." She could feel Felix physically wince behind her. "But I did ask you to do anything. We can have a discussion on the march about both our actions last night. Right now, I’m just your grateful wife who is relieved I still get to see you tomorrow morning.”

A long heave of air blew across Byleth's back. She tried to lighten the mood. "So am I allowed to sign this here or do I need to get out of this warm bed? I wouldn't want to break one of my promises to you.”

“I think I can make an exception to the rule, just this once." 

As Byleth rose from the bed she could feel Felix's eyes roaming her mostly bare body. If it was true that he had taken care of last night...there was plenty of time before they had to saddle up for the day.

Reaching the door she deliberately bent down at her waist and paused there to sway her hips. This was just another way the two of them sparred; a kiss that lasted just a second too long, a stammering compliment acknowledged with a push into a mattress, a touch that went over a spot _just_ right, a simple lift of the bedsheet with just the right amount of skin underneath. Any and all of these could spark a little flame that needed attention. She hoped that with any luck Felix was staring at her display and got the invitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be an epilogue because writing a more sensual Felix, not at his PoV is proving difficult for me. You all have my sincere apologies, this should have been the last chapter.


	10. Consummation (Felix NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said a Bang, Bang Bangity Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! All the comments, kudos, and general interest really kept me on track to finish this. Hopefully, it was completed within a reasonable timeframe. 
> 
> I might have found a place to order Fire Emblem inspired tea. I might have gotten the Four Spice Blend and Almyran Pine Needles Tea among the samples.

The teal canopy which Felix found himself staring at, was not, in fact, the most appealing thing in the room. That honor belonged to Byleth and her nearly naked form bent over at the door. Even though his eyes were not on Byleth’s body, her swaying hips were seemingly projected above. 

Inwardly he groaned when he felt the tips of his ears become hot. Felix was acutely aware of what his wife wanted from him. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before. Together. It had just been moons since they last joined. Five long, lonely moons.

_What if she no longer responds to my touch? What if I can't make her feel good? _

He felt tense. A little excited. Mostly nervous. He wasn't a virgin. So why did it feel like that first afternoon? 

A soft voice broke his track of thought. “Felix. Look at me.”

Felix's eyes darted to Byleth's face seeking reassurance. There wasn’t a small pout on her lips, no sunken eyes of disappointment, no slight furrow of her brow in annoyance. Just a thin smile on the edge of her lips, and soft eyes. In turn, his lips curled upwards in response.

"You can relax." Byleth sauntered towards him from the door. "We don't have to do anything, or I can take the lead. You've done enough work today as it is."

Down Felix pushed his doubt along with his smallclothes, tossing them towards the door as a warning to any encroaching attendants. He was pleased when Byleth's thin smile turned into a mischievous grin. His breath hitched when she slipped her fingers onto her hips and sent her undergarments to the stone floor below next to his. He couldn't help but admire the newly exposed green curls of hair.

Sharply through his nose, he sucked in air when Byleth straddled his leg. His hand and Byleth's mouth were nothing like the warmth of her sex. The thought alone of her tight heat wrapped around his cock caused it to slightly twitch with anticipation.

He needed to remain patient. He would have his claim soon enough. It would not suffice to take her immediately only to finish too soon. Waxing poetically about his love for her would never be an option. Finding the exact words to tell Byleth how grateful he was for her...for saying yes to him instead of anyone else...felt out of reach. Though if he ever could voice that opinion, Byleth would argue she was grateful to be his wife. This morning though would go to plan. He would let his actions speak for themselves. He felt confident Byleth would hear their intent.

Felix stated in a low voice. "No, you're mine to take this morning."

He brought his free leg to Byleth's waist. Firmly he pressed her sideways towards the mattress and shifted himself to straddle his wife. 

"My work won't be finished until you are."

From the nightstand, the darker of the two bottles were retrieved. Sylvain had told him where to apply the oil. However, in his friend's infinite wisdom neglected to tell him the way to use it. When Felix placed a generous amount oil on his fingers a warm, woodsy scent filled his nostrils. His fingers glided smoothly across Byleth's shoulder when he gave the oil a quick test. 

The woman beneath him closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. Felix furrowed his eyebrows in concentration waiting for a reaction.

Byleth exhaled a contented "Ahh."

Mentally Felix filed the oil under 'things Byleth enjoys'. Begrudgingly he'd have to ask Sylvain more questions later.

His fingers glided to her collarbone, then down her sternum ending just above her coarse green curls. Just like he remembered the lower his fingers slowly slid, the more Byleth squirmed from his touch. Sliding his hands back up the sides of her body, Felix gently pressed inwards. Byleth let out a satisfied groan. The sound wasn't necessarily sexual, but it was a reaction from a new spot regardless. 

Felix looked over his wife silently mulling whether to explore this new area or continue north where her soft, unmarked breasts lay bare for him.

A whine from below directed his attention back to Byleth. "Feeelix, come on. I want you." One lustful green eye was half-opened, looking into his.

Betrayal came at the hands of his cock as it responded against his will to just to her words. Byleth placed both of her hands over his. One trailed up his arm and traced over the lax muscles of his bicep and forearm. The other hand insisted on a third option. South again his hand was slowly guided, over her stomach and into where their indigo and green hair met. Despite how eager his cock seemed to desire moving things along, Felix sternly shook his head.

His biting tone was not in anger, but desire. "Not..._Yet_." Felix took both of her hands and momentarily pinned them to her side. "You might be ready." He brought a hand to her impossibly soft breast. "I'm not done."

For as much muscle as the former mercenary possessed elsewhere, her breasts were one of her rare, enticingly squisher areas. Not that he minded the fact. Softer flesh was easier to grab with his lips and teeth, and fingers. Admittingly kneading her breast brought himself more enjoyment than it gave Byleth pleasure. The attention pulled low hums, instead of the deep moans or sharp gasps he could pull from her with the right touch. Carefully he rolled her hardening nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The low hums from Byleth grew in frequency.

One kiss he pressed against her lips. Letting their tongues intertwine was an option but he could put his tongue to better use in other areas. A trail of kisses led him over the now purple mark he'd left the night before. His tongue met and lapped against the abused skin. Byleth gasped. When his teeth glanced against the mark he had to stop himself from giving in, and biting down. 

A hard bite and a few kisses down her collarbone landed his lips on her neglected breast. He applied the right touch. His tongue lapped against the pale skin and gave the hardened pink bud a short twirl. Then he devoured her nipple with his mouth to suck upon. With a loud moan, Byleth arched her back pressing herself further against his mouth. He gave the tender pink bud a soft tug with his teeth before releasing it with a pop. 

"Ah! Haaa! You're done teasing now_ love_." Byleth demanded between her shallow pants."If you don't give me what I need...I'm mounting you myself." She spread her legs which Felix had been resting on.

"Fuck!" Felix yelled, losing his balance. His cockhead brushed up against Byleth's entrance, he groaned through his teeth. Only his hands quickly hitting the mattress prevented Felix from completely falling over onto his wife. "Impatient woman." He muttered although it was clear by her blown pupils and heaving breasts that she was eager and ready for him.

Before Byleth could make good on her threat he slowly began to lower his head. To slightly spite her demand, the tip of his tongue ghosted down over her skin until he settled between her legs. Latching onto her thighs marks were sucked into her skin. Against her folds he put the soft pad of his thumb to work, smearing her slick up and over the hood of her clit. He heard Byleth draw in a breath of air sharply as her thighs tightened around his ears.

The scent of her sex overwhelmed his senses. Forcing open her legs he placed a kiss on her outer folds. Against her wet slit, he licked a straight line up, around the nub and back down. When Byleth let out of long moan he felt eager. He plunged his tongue into her folds in and out, enjoying her taste and moans. He could tell Byleth was becoming undone when her blunted nails dug into the back of his head. 

"D-ah-damn. Felix. More-ah"

He removed his tongue from her and focused its attention on her clit. Another moan from Byleth and the two fingers he placed at her entrance were practically swallowed to the knuckle by her sex. It took probing than he'd like but when he twisted his fingers Byleth shouted. "Ohhh goddess Felix. Don't stop." She chanted his name until she arched her back and her walls spasmed around his fingers.

Felix felt smug. It was his name she cried as he brought her pleasure, and it would never be anyone else's. Felix slowed his movement letting her ride her orgasm out. It was only when Byleth's head hit her pillow that he removed his fingers and relieved some pressure from his aching cock.

There was a question that needed to be broached before he lost his last shred of control.

"Byleth." She was now the one who stared up at the canopy, shivering as his breath touched her folds. "The ginger tea. How are we on it?" 

She looked down at him, making eye contact. Tangled strands of hair stuck to her flushed forehead. 

"We're fine. You saw me drink the second cup with dessert last night. The first cup of the day will come with breakfast."

"Good, then I have no plan on pulling out." With one hand he positioned himself against her entrance. Inch by inch she accepted his cock until he was sheathed to his hilt. He paused for a moment enjoying the sensation and kissed his wife. His hands moved to her hips as he found a familiar rhythm of thrusts; short, short, long. Short grunts fell from his mouth, though he tried to keep them in. 

It wasn't long until Byleth was meeting his thrusts with her hips. Her fingers scratched down his back urging his pace on. He was happy to oblige letting go as he began rutting against her chasing after the right angle to drag Byleth back down into an orgasm with him. 

"Right there. You hit it-ah." Relentlessly he pounded deep into the mattress. He was almost as relieved when he felt her walls clamp around him with another orgasm than when he felt his approaching. Mid-stroke he froze with her name on his lips as his vision went hazy.

Spent, he allowed himself to fall into the bosom of her chest. They both heaved their breath, trying to catch it. "I love you, Felix."

He moved up, feeling himself slide out of her sex and kissed her forehead before collapsing onto the bed next to her. They both laced their fingers together enjoying the calm before the storm.

* * *

The sound of the door to their chamber opening and a cart being pushed into the room broke the bliss. The smell of ginger, eggs, and bacon wafted through the air. Felix was grateful the bed curtains were closed, keeping their intimate moment still private. 

"I thought you were supposed to knock." He hissed into the air. 

"They did...twice before." Byleth laughed and squeezed his hand. "Not that we'd be the first or last people the attendants have walked in on from what I've heard."

When they heard the familiar sound of bone against stone, Byleth sat up. "And that my dear is our cue to get out of bed...after the door closes." a pair of lips brushed against his cheek. "I'll be busy until we make camp tonight, but who's tent are we using?" 

"Won't Sylvain's tent be the command tent?"

"Yes...but not more...amorous activities. Unless you're not planning on sleeping with your wife until this is over."

"Oh? Oh..." 

This honeymoon was certainly not going to go the way they had originally planned. It wasn't anything new for them. As usual, though he knew they would find their way to muddle through it together. Maybe even enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second sex scene I've written so I'm more than open to criticism and feedback.  
"My work won't be finished until you are." Might have been OoC but I had that line in my head since last chapter. The character could have been a mime and he was miming the line.
> 
> If you think I missed anything. or want anything elaborated upon (I wish I could have found a place to explain why I think Ingrid wouldn't attend the wedding) hit up the comments.
> 
> If you want a topic in their future written about (you guessed it) hit up the comments. If there is interest and enough content to write about I'll see about shorter series to wrap it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made a [twitter account](https://twitter.com/saviana572) to link this series so *shrug*


End file.
